fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 451
|trsname=Fairy Heart |engname=Fairy Heart |volume=#53 |arc=Alvarez Empire arc |jreldate=September 9, 2015 |relepisode=Episode 290 }} Fairy Heart is the 451st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. As Mavis finishes her story on how she became encased in a Lacrima and eventually gave birth to Fairy Heart that way, all the Mages are completely astounded to realize that it's a source of limitless Magic. Revealing the Alvarez Empire's motives behind obtaining Fairy Heart, Mavis expresses her guilt for the cause of everything, only to get comforted and fully supported by her fellow Fairy Tail Mages. However, as they then wonder on how to defeat an immortal Zeref, Natsu reveals that he's been secretly developing a certain technique, one meant for the upcoming battle. Summary With Zeref carrying Mavis in his arms, Precht is shocked to see the latter, having been worried about ever since she left the guild. As Precht reveals that he was forced to become the second Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Zeref drops Mavis on the ground upon realizing he's in front of the guild, starting to leave right after. As the latter bids her farewell, Precht wonders who he is while looking after a dead Mavis on the ground. Hearing he was in Zeref's presence, Precht immediately carries Mavis to an underground chamber where he puts her inside of a Lacrima that can supposedly revive her, being unsuccessful in the end. And after Precht is unsuccessful with other resurrection spells as well, he eventually comes to realize that Mavis is cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic and, thus, is the one who killed Rita, ultimately deciding to keep the whole encounter a secret. Following such plan, in the year of X697, Precht proclaims Mavis dead, saying that her grave is on Tenrou Island's holy grounds. That very same year, Precht officially becomes Fairy Tail's second Guild Master. During that time, Precht manages to balance his duties as a Guild Master while still doing anything he could to bring Mavis back. As the time goes on, in the year of X700, Yuri passes away, completely unaware of the cause for his wife's death. Thirty years later, Precht still doesn't manage to bring Mavis back, but, as she's been in a suspended animation between life and death, this creates an incredibly powerful Magic, Fairy Heart. As everyone in the guild is shocked to hear such thing, Mavis goes on and describes it as Etherion, albeit with limitless source of Magic, astonishing everyone even further. As the Mages then wonder why would the Alvarez Empire want such thing, Mavis responds by saying that it's for taking down Acnologia. Hearing that, everyone then stands up for their first Guild Master, but Mavis blames herself for causing all the trouble. However, all the Mages comfort her for all she did to make Fairy Tail a great guild. With Mavis being soothed, the members of the Thunder God Tribe then wonder how to defeat Zeref if he's immortal, to which Natsu replies by revealing that he's been developing a secret technique all along. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Armors used * Arc Navigation